Breathe
by Ju Rodrigues
Summary: Inspirada na música de Taylor Swift. Clarissa não imaginava que ao ir atrás de seu pai desconhecido, em La Push, sua vida mudaria radicalmente e nunca mais seria a mesma. PO/Jacob.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:** Fic sem fins lucrativos. Alguns personagens e lugares novos de minha própria autoria, o resto é tudinho da Stephenie. Divirtam-se!_

* * *

**Breathe**

_por Ju Rodrigues_**  
**

**Prólogo****.**

Ali estava eu, na frente da suposta casa do meu pai. Era pequena – apesar de parecer maior que muitas outras na vizinhança, e tinha um adorável tom coral nas paredes. E flores do campo. Parecia ser bem cuidada para apenas um homem. Hesitei enquanto olhava a porta vermelha como se fosse um bicho ou algo assim. _Vamos Clary, você consegue, você sempre quis que esse momento acontecesse!_ Repeti para mim mesma, tentando criar coragem. Respirei fundo e contei até três, então passei pelo portãozinho e caminhei na trilha até a porta, bati uma vez e logo mais outra. Estou nervosa, ok? Vai ser a primeira vez que vejo meu pai! Você entenderia se isso acontecesse com você. Enquanto eu pensava essas idiotices, demorei a perceber que _alguém_ tinha aberto a porta e me encarava de um jeito confuso.

– Hum, posso ajudar? – ele era alto, tão alto quanto eu com meus 1.77, na verdade, parecíamos ter a mesma altura, seu cabelo escuro ia até quase a altura dos ombros e era liso, ele tinha um rosto lindo, mas ainda um pouco infantil. Se é que me entende. Muito novo para ser meu pai, mas pude perceber que ele tinha o mesmo nariz que eu.

– Ããh, sim, eu... – gaguejei me sentindo estúpida e um pouquinho intimidada. Clareei a garganta enquanto o garoto me observava com o rosto numa mistura de divertimento e curiosidade. – Eu estou procurando por Harry Clearwater. – falei de uma vez, e a expressão do garoto mudou repentinamente, de divertido e curioso passou à triste e talvez... Infeliz?

– Meu pai... Harry... Ele morreu. – murmurou com um olhar de dor, não pude deixar de ficar surpresa. E revoltada.

– Como assim, morreu? – perguntei sem querer acreditar. – E você disse "meu pai", você é filho dele?

– Teve um ataque cardíaco há algumas semanas. E sim, sou Seth. Seth Clearwater. E você, quem é e por que pergunta do meu pai?

– Ai meu Deus, eu não acredito nisso! Não pode, eu nem o conheci... – passei minhas mãos pelo meus longos fios castanhos, em sinal de frustração. Ignorando completamente o tal Seth Clearwater—QUE É MEU IRMÃO! EU TENHO UM IRMÃO! MEU DEUS! – Você disse que é Clearwater?

– Sim, eu disse. – ele concordou me olhando estranhamente e agora me analisando, então franziu as sobrancelhas. Olhou para o meu nariz, meu lindo narizinho! Eu acho que ele percebeu!

– Seth... Eu, hmm, sou Clarissa Clearwater. E–eu sou sua irmã.

* * *

**n/a**: Olá, pessoas que estão lendo a nota! Espero que gostem, e dêem reviews. Eu só vou postar o capítulo 1 se alguém ler. Senão, não tem sentido postar mais né? (:


	2. Capítulo Um

**Capítulo Um.**

Depois dessa "declaração" as coisas aconteceram muito rápido. Seth não queria aceitar, quando era óbvio que eu dizia a verdade. E agora eu estava sentada numa poltrona que poderia muito bem caber duas de mim e tinha três pares de olhos me encarando.

– Sra. Clearwater, acredite em mim, eu não viria do Brasil por nada. Eu sei que Harry era meu pai, e ele me registrou. Tenho o seu nome. Eu posso comprovar tudo. – disse tirando da minha bolsa minha certidão de nascimento e entreguei para a mulher que era uma completa estranha para mim. E minha madrasta.

– Mãe, é realmente a assinatura do papai. – ouvi Seth murmurar, mas não mudei minha expressão. É claro que era, eu não estou mentindo!

– O que você quer? – perguntou a garota, Leah, que é irmã do Seth. Ou seja, minha também, mesmo que só pela metade.

– Como assim? – realmente não entendi onde ela quis chegar.

– Você quer dinheiro? Nós não temos! Vá embora! – ela gritou exaltada e lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos, mas sua raiva era visível e completamente direcionada a mim.

– Leah, eu não quero nada. Juro. Só... queria poder vê–lo, sabe? Sempre quis saber como ele se parecia, minha mãe nunca me diz nada sobre ele e quando finalmente consegui arrancar algo sobre ele dela, eu vim o mais rápido que pude pra cá. Mas mesmo assim, cheguei atrasada. – uma única lágrima brotou dos meus olhos e desceu pela minha bochecha. – Sinto muito, Seth, Leah e Sra. Clearwater, eu não sabia que ele tinha outros filhos, nem que era casado. Não se preocupem, eu não pretendo ficar. E meu vôo parte daqui a uma semana. Eu... já vou. Adeus. – não sei o que deu em mim, mas me sentia triste, muito triste por um homem que eu nunca vi na vida e por acabar ainda mais com a família dele. Saí de lá sem esperar eles falarem algo ruim, ou pior, comemorassem minha saída.

No outro dia, acordei cedo a fim de conhecer um pouco a cidade, já que teria que passar mais uma semana ali; eu estava hospedada no único hotel (se é que pode ser chamado assim...) que a cidade possuía, era administrado por uma mulher magra e de cabelos grossos e volumosos cachos, a Sra. Stanley, que pelo que eu pude ver, é bastante interessada em assuntos alheios. Me arrumei para o dia com roupas quentes que minha mãe tinha me convencido a comprar antes da viajem, alegando que eu precisaria delas, o que eu não levei muito em conta na hora (apesar de ter amado usar o cartão de crédito dela) mas agora entendia muito bem. Aqui fazia muuito frio! Muito, muito mais do que eu estou acostumada no Brasil, afinal, praticamente todo o país é quente. Desci as escadas vagarosamente, eram oito e meia da manhã e eu ainda não estava completamente desperta, e encontrei a Sra. Stanley com um sorriso enorme (e meio forçado) direcionado a mim.

– Bom dia, querida! Algo planejado para hoje?

– Bom dia, Sra. Stanley. É, na verdade, eu estava planejando fazer um tour na cidade, e talvez jantar em algum lugar por aqui. Você poderia me dar algumas instruções?

– É claro! Ficaria muito satisfeita em ajudar você. – dei um sorrisinho para a mulher em agradecimento e ela me deu dicas de onde e como chegar aos lugares, disse que não precisaria de um mapa já que a cidade era pequena. Eu agradeci e saí, entrando em seguida no carro que eu tinha alugado (tive que tirar minha carteira antes de viajar, mas ela só vale nos EUA, pois eu só tenho 17) e passeei pela cidade olhando as casas e todo o mato verde ao redor. As janelas estavam abaixadas e meu cabelo balançava e se ondulava com o vento. O carro que eu aluguei era um Caddy, um Cadilac preto com detalhes em prata já meio velhinho, mas eu simplesmente adorei! E me sentia arrasando naquele carro espaçoso.

Vi um grupo de adolescentes que deveriam ter a minha idade em frente a um restaurante – ou algo assim. Resolvi parar lá e me socializar com eles, era a primeira vez que eu via pessoas que tinham a minha idade desde... Ah, ótimo! Eu _tinha_ que lembrar do que aconteceu ontem à tarde. Fiz uma careta tentando não pensar naquilo. _Já era, passou e você vai ir embora e esquecer de tudo_, falei comigo mesma. Sim, eu faço isso com frequencia, algum problema? Ignorei os meus pensamentos e desci do carro, percebendo pela minha visão periférica que os adolescentes me observavam. Virei para eles, que se assustaram e ficaram meio constrangidos por eu os pegar me encarando, mas só dei de ombros e sorri sem mostrar os dentes e eles retribuíram. Andei até eles e eles me olharam de cima a baixo mais uma vez, bom, menos a garota de cabelos lisos e óculos de gatinho que parecia meio tímida e outra garota que era pálida e tinha cabelos longos castanhos e ondulados e pelo seu olhar, estava meio ansiosa.

– Hey. – os cumprimentei. E recebi em troca uns "e ai" e "oi".

– Você é a garota que chegou ontem, não é? – perguntou uma garota de cabelos volumoso e com cachos grandes muito familiar. Franzi as sobrancelhas me perguntando se eu a conhecia e como ela sabia isso sobre mim, e ela, percebendo isso, abriu um sorriso enorme e disse:

– É uma cidade pequena e as novidades correm. Sou Jessica Stanley.

– Ahhh, eu sabia que você era familiar! Sua mãe é a dona do hotel, não é? – eu não quis dizer 'hotelzinho' vai que a garota não gosta, né?

– Sim, exatamente!

– Bom, prazer em conhecê–la Jessica. Sou Clarissa Souza. – achei melhor não me apresentar com meu real sobrenome, e usei o da minha mãe, já que a própria Jessica disse que as novidades ali corriam... e se ela fosse igual à mãe dela...

– Igualmente! Ah, esses aqui são Tyler, Ben, Angela, Mike, Eric e Bella. – a última, que parecia ansiosa e estava distraída com algo pulou quando ouviu seu nome, fazendo todos virarem para olhá–la, ela ficou sem graça e só então olhou para mim e perguntou:

– Você é parente de alguém da Reserva que tem aqui perto?

– Você freqüenta La Push? – fugi da pergunta e acho que ela percebeu.

– Sim, meu melhor amigo mora lá. – respondeu, mas não insistiu no assunto, mesmo parecendo que queria dizer algo. Emiti um som de concordância e ficou por isso.

– Então Clarissa...

– Me chamem de Clary, por favor. É meio engraçado o jeito que vocês pronunciam meu nome e acho que dizer meu apelido fica mais fácil. – eles riram da minha explicação.

– Ok, **Clary**, – enfatizou o loirinho, Mike, e eu sorri – da onde você é?

– Brasil, caras. Mas só por parte de mãe, já por pai eu sou americana. – eu disse.

– Legal, então você é tipo, multi–étnica! – Jessica exclamou e rimos mais uma vez.

– É... acho que sim!

– Mas, e ai, pretende ficar por aqui? – perguntou o garoto que tinha problemas de pele, Eric.

– Não, não! Nada fixo, só um passeio. Voltarei em uma semana. – expliquei.

– Mas por que Forks? Sabe, aqui não é exatamente um lugar que as pessoas escolhem para fazer turismo nos EUA. – falou Tyler e eles concordaram.

– Na verdade, eu passei em LA antes de vir para cá – falei e pensei que se tivesse vindo direto para o meu destino, talvez pudesse ter conhecido meu pai. Mordi meu lábio e me repreendi por pensar nisso. Não deu, e eu tenho que esquecer. Simplesmente esquecer. Não é fácil, mas eu preciso.

– Bom, com certeza o sol lhe fez bem. – Jessica comentou, olhando minha pele levemente acobreada.

– Na verdade, esse é meu tom de pele. – eu disse orgulhosa, sempre amei ter a pele com a aparência de sempre estar bronzeada, perfeita e invejada por muitas garotas. E parecia que Jessica era uma dessas garotas. – Apesar de que, eu admito, ficou bem melhor depois que eu peguei sol.

Angela sorriu para mim, e era tão sincero! Ela não tinha falado nada, e pude perceber que era realmente tímida. Eu gostei dela. Sorri de volta.

Estava meio distraída conversando com eles (descobri que Angela e Bem namoravam, eles faziam um casal muito fofo!) que nem percebi que Bella estava meio excluída da conversa; até que ela disse:

– Hum, pessoal, eu tenho que ir. Edward chegou. – lembra quando eu disse que ela estava ansiosa? Bom, agora ela está toda iluminada. Acho que eu descobri o motivo da ansiosidade dela...

Mas quando ela disse, vi que quase todos ali – com exceção de Angela e Ben – fizeram uma careta. Arqueei uma sobrancelha, mas não falei nada. Não vou me meter onde não fui chamada, é claro!

– Claro Bella, nos vemos na escola! – Jessica disse e os outros concordaram e se despediriam dela.

– Tchau Bella, legal conhecer você! – exclamei e me aproximei para dar dois beijinhos nas bochechas dela, que ficou sem reação e eu, percebendo o que tinha feito, me afastei. Mas não pude deixar de sentir o perfume dela, ugh, doce demais!

– Desculpa! É que no Brasil nos despedimos desse jeito e eu realmente sinto muito se— fui interrompida.

– Não, tudo bem. Sem problema. – Bella disse e sorriu levemente. Suspirei, meio sem graça. – Bom, até mais pessoal.

E ela foi se afastando em direção a um Volvo prateado que estava estacionado a pouca distância, onde um cara – gato, ok – estava encostado no capô em uma pose digna de astros de TV. Ele era pálido de cabelos cor de bronze bagunçado e era do tipo magro, mas ainda com alguns músculos. É, a Bella tinha realmente sorte. Ele era bonito. E não estou interessada, é óbvio que não estou, só estou constatando um fato. Nessa hora, pude ver Edward rir e enruguei a testa, _ele riu sozinho_? Cada doido que me aparece... E ele riu de novo! Dessa vez olhou para mim e então seu sorriso congelou no rosto, e ele me encarou exatamente como Bella tinha feito antes. Estranhei aquilo. Será que eles sabiam de algo que eu não sabia? Reprimi minha vontade de ir lá e perguntar o que tinha de errado comigo. Só vou fingir que não aconteceu nada e que eu não percebi esses olhares estranhos direcionados á mim. Vi ele entrando no carro logo depois que Bella o fez e ligou o motor, que ronronou, pisando no acelerador, o carro correu incrivelmente rápido e eles se foram, mas não antes de eu receber outro daqueles olhares.

Depois que Bella foi embora com o tal Edward, conversei mais um pouco com os que restaram. Eles me chamaram para sair com eles no dia seguinte e eu aceitei, já que não teria nada para fazer mesmo. Mais tarde, depois de entrarmos no restaurante/bar/quiosque, comemos e eu pedi uma porção gigante de batata frita e dividi com Angela, já que Jessica alegou não comer frituras, pois não queria acabar com sua dieta e pediu salada. Certo, eu adoro salada, mas entre uma salada e um zilhão de batatas fritas, eu fico com a última opção! Eu não disse isso para ela, é claro, eu não me importo com meu peso, mas de alguma maneira, eu nunca engordei por comer demais essas coisas (nenhum) pouco saudáveis, mas sabia que com a maioria das outras pessoas isso acontece. Na hora de me despedir, eu tive que aturar as brincadeirinhas dos garotos por não dar dois beijinhos nas bochechas deles como fiz na Bella antes, e eu disse que eles não mereciam, fazendo com que as meninas e Ben rissem.

Mas quando eu cheguei ao hotel, encontrei a última pessoa que esperava ver.


End file.
